Shopping
by MonsterArtist
Summary: 'Goodbye freedom. Hello uncomfortable green couch.' Isabella sulked as she watched Alice zip straight to the changing rooms. "Oh, I hate shopping." Isabella growled, her brown eyes flashing.


**This was sitting on my laptop for a while, and with all the depressing shit that is happening at home, I decided eh, what the hell, it won't hurt! So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Twilight. If I did, then I'd destroy a certain someone's life with the millions I have earned.**

I knew that there was a reason that I hated going shopping. And all Alice did was prove my point.

"Ooh, C'mon Isabella! Please?" Alice begged for what seemed like the thousandth time. Though it _was_ a miracle that "Isabella" could even refuse Alice, especially when she used...

_The face._

The bright, slightly teary eyes, the quivering lip, the messy inky-black hair, the flushed pink cheeks, and the soft, hurt voice.

Oh yes, when she used these babies, she could melt the iciest of hearts (like her Uncle Caius, for example.) and bend everyone to her will. She had them all wrapped around her cute tiny fingers.

"I said no." Came the monotonous reply. Jasper snorted loudly and crossed his arms across his chest. Edward, his boyfriend, was not the most patient of people, and most of all he _hated_ waiting for people. So this little bicker/pleading fest was not going to end well on both ends.

'_'Unless Isabella finally gives into those damn cute eyes, we can go!'_ Jasper thought with irritation.

"But-but, I want you to come with me-"

"And I said no." Isabella snapped, cutting Alice off completely.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you.."Alice whispered softly, looking down at her silver ballet-flats, sniffing quietly. Slowly – and quite dramatically, might Isabella add, she stood up, a small tear escaping Alice's glassy hazel eyes.

_'Oh god..please! Not the tears!'_ Isabella nearly wailed out loud. Damn it all to hell! She was supposed to say no! No!

"Well..." Isabella said, looking at Alice's sad, forlorn face.

_'No! This means more shoes!'_

"I thought that you didn't want to come with me." Alice snapped, her voice stung and hurt, making Isabella flinch, guilt ripping at her from the inside out.

_'More painful pants, and shirts to wear! _

Sighing, Isabella leaned forward to wrap her arm around Alice's delicate waist.

_'No! I will not sit in a waiting room, waiting for Alice to try on a million outfits!'_

Jasper smirked as he held out his hand, motioning for Emmett to hand over the cash. Groaning, Emmett pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

"I'll go with you, Alice." Isabella sighed, ignoring how her heart nearly skipped a beat when Alice's loud squeal made it to her ears and dragged her towards the car, where an impatient Edward Cullen was waiting.

_'I am doomed.'_

"So, Isabella, which one do you like better? The red or the yellow?" Alice's voice floated out towards the teenager who was sitting outside of the changing room, sitting on the (uncomfortable) green couch, nearly bored out of her skull.

_'Dammit! I should have went with Emmett to get some damn cheeseburgers!'_

"The yellow one, love." Isabella said loudly, trying hard to keep the disdain out of her voice. So far, success.

Alice squealed.

"I know, right? I mean, I look _hot_ in the red and all, but yellow just seems to be my colour, you know, my _calling._" Alice said, poking her head out from behind the curtains, her hazel eyes were bright and glittering – a complete contrast from Isabella's bored and slothful gaze.

"Hey, whats the matter?" Alice was immediately in front of Isabella, worry written all over her face.

"Nothing." Isabella sighed, ignoring the lie that just seemed to oil her very insides. Obviously, Alice had sensed the lie the second it came off her tongue.

"Yeah, and I'm a purple monkey." Alice said, her cheery mood seemed to dampen.

"Well, you're wearing a purple shirt." Isabella said, pointing at the shiny purple shirt that adorned her lover's upper half – not that it was really going to stay there for long. Isabella grinned, her eyes gleaming as she stared at Alice's breasts.

_'Oh yeah, that's mine.' _Isabella thought with a wicked grin, her eyes seemed to strip away all clothing, knowing _exactly_ what the clothing concealed.

"Not helping. And keep your tongue in your mouth." Alice sighed, leaning forward into her lesbian lover, smiling when she felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm just saying.." Isabella muttered, burying her face into the crook of Alice's neck and inhaled the smell, her heart nearly skipping a beat. "You smell good.."

"Well I just wanted to shop, and thank you." Alice said, leaning away from Isabella and walked away, her clothes in hand.

"Where are you going~?" Isabella tried hard not to sound like a petulant child, but no avail – even to her ears, she sounded like a sulky child. She couldn't help it, shopping was just not her forte.

"I'm going to pick out some more clothes to try on. The yellow dress is a _must_ so I'm saving this for later. You know, when I pay for this at the counter.." Alice babbled, walking away from Isabella.

"But – but don't you have all these _other_ clothes to try on?" Isabella asked, her voice whiny as she motioned to the whole coat-rack behind her that was nearly overflowing with all sorts of clothes.

"Oh?" Alice asked, barely turning around as she observed a dark green dress.

_'It sure is pretty...And it's on sale...I wonder how it will make my ass look..'_ Alice thought, trying to block out Isabella.

"Uh, yeah!" Isabella snipped at Alice, standing behind her girlfriend, glaring at the onlookers who were obviously checking Alice out.

"I thought you didn't care what I wear." Alice said in a sing-song voice, smirking in victory as Isabella groaned and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I don't!" Isabella muttered into Alice's ear, making Alice smile..

"Oh really? You sure about that?"

"Yup." Isabella said, putting emphasis on the "p".

"Then why are you asking me about my lovely rack-"

"You _do_ have a nice rack.." Isabella interrupted Alice.

"Why thank you, and as I was asking, why were you asking me about the clothes I was going to try on?" Alice asked coyly, turning around, wrapping her arms around Isabella's neck, laughing at Isabella's expression.

"Uh...B-Because I...oh shut up." Isabella groaned as Alice giggled.

Leaning forward, Alice grinned like the Cheshire cat as she pecked Isabella's lips.

"I win." Alice said happily, turning around and continued to look through the clothing.

"I hate shopping." Isabella grumbled.

"I love you too, sugar-hips." Alice chirped, blinking as the pink dress was hanging in front of her.

"Isabella! What about this one?" Alice said, taking the dress off the rack and showed Isabella, who looked at her and groaned.

_'Goodbye freedom. Hello uncomfortable green couch.'_ Isabella sulked as she watched Alice zip straight to the changing rooms.

"Oh, I _hate_ shopping." Isabella growled, her brown eyes flashing.

**Review please.**


End file.
